Beautiful Wolfram
by heart.diskdrive
Summary: A crossover between Snow white and sleeping beauty and slight cinderella. Wolfram was cursed and the only one who will fit the ring can kiss him and awaken him with true love's kiss. who can it be?


A/N: Hi there. Here's another fic I made. It's kinda a crossover story between Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and Cinderella.

Beautiful Wolfram

Lady Celi was the reigning Maou back then. And she had three sons: Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram. She had favoritism among her sons. She favored Wolfram among the three because of his splitting image of his mother. So, the two other brothers were jealous. As Wolfram was born, the Great Demon Kingdom had a holiday, celebrating the birth of the blonde prince. Lady Celi sent many invitations across the kingdom but one person did not receive an invitation. She was a former confidant of the Demon Queen who became a traitor. It was 'her'. Yes, people do not speak her name because of the great havoc she caused. It was dark times. As the blonde baby lied in her crib, a voice declared an entrance.

"The most faithful, the three great maids: Maiden Doria, Maiden Lasania and Maiden Sangria."

"Your Majesty, each of us will give one gift to the prince in forms of things in which the grace of the great one will bestow on." Doria said as she approached the baby.

"Dearest child, the gift I will give to you, is a rose; a sign of beauty. May the great one bestow upon you beauty which is exceptional." Said Doria.

"Sweet prince, what I shall give you, is a bird; the gift of song. Let the great one grant you the gift of a beautiful voice." Said Lasania.

"Beloved prince, my gift shall be…" then, strong wind blew and opened windows, blowing flags and opening the big door. Then, a woman in violet hood came with an orb in her hand. The people were quiet and fearful.

"It's her!" Gasped the three.

"It has been a long time Your Majesty." Said she. "I had been upset for I did not receive an invitation to this delightful holiday."

"You wouldn't want it." Said Sangria.

"Not want? Oh, what an awkward situation. So then I shall be leaving now." Said she.

"So, you're not offended Your Excellency?" said Lady Celi with a fearful voice.

"Oh, no your majesty, I'm not offended at all. For I too, shall bestow a gift to the child. Listen well, all of you! The price shall indeed grow in elegance and beauty. A bishounen loved by those around him. But, before the sun sets on the sixteenth birthday, he shall bite an apple from the castle and DIE!" she chanted.

"Cease that creature!" Lady Celi ordered and the soldiers tried to stop her but they fail. Lady Celi was devastated and fearful.

"Don't worry your Majesty, Sangria still has her gift to give and that might help to counterfeit the prophecy with the help of the great one." Lasania explained.

"Dearly loved prince, you won't fall to that witch's trick, a real hope maybe still in this. I give you a ring; a symbol for love for which will conquer all forces of evil. So forth, not in death, but just in sleep in the fake prophecy. For whom this ring will fit, is your true love who will break the spell by true love's kiss. May the great one's blessing bequeath you." Sangria chants.

Lady Celi, still fearful for the fate and future of her son, ordered that all apple trees be cut down and forbid apple trees to be planted. She let the three great maids to take care of Wolfram since they were most loyal. Wolfram did not much experience going out of the castle. He was only allowed to go out when he was playing with his brothers but with a lot of guards. He was most protected. So, the two was still bearing a bit jealousy in their hearts. The three great maidens were the ones very close to Wolfram. He grew with them. Until his sixteenth birthday drew near. The entire kingdom began to rejoice. But Lady Celi was still fearful of the upbringing prophecy ahead. What will happen then?

A/N: Okay till here first. Please review because if I didn't get any reviews I won't continue this anymore ..T^T.. But though, at least 10 reviews will do for me to continue this story..


End file.
